Les dessous de 1999
by Subaru-D
Summary: Fic écrite à minuit...Bourré...Très, très grave...Non, je ne suis pas fou...


Auteurs : Subaru-D/Hokuto-chan

Titre : les dessous de 99

Genre : Grosse parodie bien nullarde, écrite à 00h

Source : X Clamp

LES DESSOUS DE 1999

TOUT CE QUE VOUS N'AVEZ **JAMAIS** VOULU SAVOIR SUR X CLAMP

Bon, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce délire, qui a été initié par Hokuto-Chan…Faut dire qu'on avait chaud, qu'on était vaguement bourrés et qu'il était pas loin de minuit…On s'est défoulés, quoi…

« Subaru !!! »

« Nan ! »

« Subaru… »

« Nan, j'te dis !!!! »

« Mais c'est le destin de la terre qui est en jeu !!!! »

« M'en tamponne le coquillard !!! »

« STOP !!!!! COUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !!! »

« Mais monsieur le réalisateur… »

Takashiwa résista pour la cinquième fois à l'envie de manger sa casquette…Ou de la

 faire bouffer à Suméragi… 

« UN MAITRE DE LA FAMILLE SUMERAGI NE PARLE PAS COMME CA !!!!!TU DOIS 

DIRE QUE LE DESTIN DE LA TERRE NE TE CONCERNE PAS, POINT A LA LIGNE !!!! »

« Je dois le dire aussi, pointnàlaline ? » Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire 

niais (Brevet Linoa 6454536).

« TU DIS CETTE PUTAIN DE PHRASE OU TU VAS LA JOUER CETTE SCENE DE NU 

QUE J'AI PROMISE !!!!! »

« Ok, ok… »

« Scène 9-6, Action !! »

« Subaru !! »

« Non ! »

« Subaru… »

« Non, te dis-je ! »

« Mais c'est le destin de la terre qui est en jeu !!!! »

« Le destin de la terre ne me concerne p… »

BLADARF !!!!!!

« Et merde !!! J'lavais dit qu'y tenait pas ces putains de socle pour caméras!!!! 

Coupez !!! »

« Scène 16-14 !!! Actiooooooon !!! »

La scène se déroule sur le Rainbow Bridge…des pans entiers du pont s'écroule, la 

fumée empêche de voir le drame qui se déroule sur ces lieux…Et pourtant, on devine 

deux silhouettes, enlaçées. Subaru vient de tuer Seishiro, victime du sort de sa sœur. 

Dans un dernier élan de vie, le Sakurakuza…non, merde…Le Sakuza…Oh et puis 

chiotte !! Bref, il se rapproche de Subaru, un regard plein de tendresse et de 

remords, glissant lentement son visage vers celui du jeune exorciste pour lui 

murmurer ses ultimes mots d'amour…

« Putain, Seishiro, tu pues du bec que c'est rien d'le dire !!!! Je dois pas lui rouler 

une pelle, au moins ?!!!! » 

« COOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUPEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !!!

!!!!! »

« Scène 5-20 !!! Action !!! »

Karen observa en souriant les deux jeunes dragons du ciel. A présent, elle leur avait

 délivré le message, plus rien ne la retenait içi, il serait bien temps de revenir pour se 

présenter définitivement…Elle amorça un demi-tour mais le beau brun la retint par le

 corset en dentelles.

« Eh, attendez ! De quel temple venez-vous ? »

Karen eut un petit rire et se retourna.

« Du temple de la fleur… »

Un craquement se fit entendre.

« MON CORSET !!!!!!!! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH !!!! »

« SORA !!!!!! JE T'INTERDIS DE REGARDER !!!!!!!!!! » Meugla Arashi, alors que le 

bonze s'était mis à saigner du nez.

« COUPEZ !!!! C'EST UNE SCENE DE DESTINEE, PAS UN STRIP-TEASE, NOM DE 

DIEU !!!! »

« Scene 11- 23 »

Kamui observe celui qui est devenu son pire ennemi et qui a jadis été son meilleur 

ami (nan, mais quel bordel !!!)…Son cœur bat à tout rompre, il ne sait plus ce qu'il 

doit faire ou ce qu'il doit croire face à cet être qui le fait tant souffrir…En face de lui

Fuuma sourit, avant de s'approcher lentement…

« Tu ne peux pas encore tendre de kekkaï, Kamui…Je le sais !!! »

« F…Fuumma !!! » S'exclame désèspérement  le jeune dragon du ciel à son étoile 

jumelle, en y mettant toute sa conviction.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence et tout le monde sur le plateau qui se demande ce qui se passe. Puis, Fuuma 

qui se retourne, furieux :

« Monsieur le réalisateur, je refuse de tourner encore une scène avec lui sans 

lunettes de soleil !!!! Marre de me prendre ses glaviots dans la tronche !!!!! »

Voilà qui éclaircit un grand mystère, où pourquoi Fuuma s'est mis à porter des 

lunettes à partir du tome 12 de X…

« Scène 5- 23 !!! Action !!! »

Kotori, ravie de revoir enfin Kamui tel(le ?) qu'elle l'a connu (e ?), s'élance vers lui 

(elle ?), dans une splendide nuée d'oiseau. Hélas, devant une telle émotion, son 

cœur, aussi fragile que l'une de ses petites bêtes, ne peut résister et elle s'effondre 

dans l'herbe verte, au pied de cette arbre où elle a si souvent joué avec Kamui, étant 

enfant.

Inquiet, le jeune homme s'élance pour l'aider lorsqu'elle se relève en hurlant :

« Une limace, une limace, une limaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace !!!!! Tuez-la, 

tuez-la , tuez-laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!! »

« Scène 9-15 !!! Action !!!! »

Fuuma est enfin arrivé au QG des dragons de la terre, portant Kakyô dans ses bras. 

Il s'élance d'un toit à l'autre en direction de la Mairie de Tokyo, un cruel sourire aux 

lèvres. La dernière bataille va enfin pouvoir commençer !!!! Il ne lui reste plus qu'à 

récupérer l'épée divine… Se plaçant sur le bâtiment qui jouxte la Mairie, il jette un 

regard à un Kakyô endormi dans ses bras.

« Ton destin va pouvoir s'accomplir, Dragon de la ter… »

« Ronnnnnnfl !!!! zzzzzzzz !!!!Rooonnnnnnfl !!!!zzzzzz !!!!! »

« Eh ben alors, Fuuma ?!! »

« Mais comment vous voulez que je dis mon texte avec ce $ù$ù¤£+ qui 

ronfle ???!!!! »

« RONNNNNNNNFL !!!!! »

« Scène 15-2 !!! Action !!!! »

Hokuto venait d'apparaître face à Kakyô, son doux visage souriant et la main tendue 

vers le liseur de rêves, une main pleine de promesses et de gentillesse. Elle flottait 

au-dessus de cet étrange vide dont était composés ces rêves, face à la pierre ou 

était allongé Kakyô. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un encouragement mais 

aucun son n'en sortit.

« Eh ben alors ? » S'énerva Takashiwa, qui se demandait si tout le clan Suméragi 

n'avait pas juré de le rendre dingue.

« J'ai…beurk…J'ai le vertige !!! » Parvint enfin à articuler Hokuto, blanche comme un 

linge, avant de s'aggriper desèspérément à l'une des caméras.

« Scène 13-26 !!! Action !!!! »

Karen se mit en garde. Elle venait de voir apparaître son adversaire à l'autre bout de 

la station, un jeune garçon étrangement habillé, dont le front portait un triple 

tatouage en forme de pétales. Il avait déjà détruit une petite partie de l'escalier mais 

le kekkaï empêcherait ces destructions de se répércuter dans la réalité…Pourtant, elle 

ne percevait aucune méchanceté dans les pupilles mauves…

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Nataku arma ses bandes de tissu , qui se mirent à flotter autour de lui alors qu'il 

s'élancait contre la jeune femme :

« Je fais tout ce que Kamui désire !! »

BOUM !!!!!!

« Aïe, aïe, aïe, mes pieds !! »

« Accesoiriste, je vous avais dit que ces fichus rubans étaient trop longs !!!! »

« F'est vrai, fa, faite gaffe !!!! » (Intervention natakuienne)

« Scène 2-5 !!! Action !! »

Yutô exhiba ses deux fouets de sa poche intérieure et les déroula d'un souple 

mouvement du poignet, en direction de son adversaire :

« D'ordinaire, je préfère utiliser mon pouvoir d'eau mais il me demande trop de 

concentration…Alors j'ai à ma disposition d'autres atouts. » Fit-il avec un sourire 

charmeur avant de lançer son attaque.

CRASH !!!

CLIINNNNGG !!

« WOUAïE !!!!!! »

« Putain, le con, il a défonçé le décor !!!! »

Takashiwa se redressa, les larmes aux yeux :

« Pas que le décor !! »

Kigai eut un petit rire gêné :

« Hé, hé…Gomen ne, je n'ai pas encore trop l'habitude de ces trucs… »

S'ensuit une scène de lynchage que nous nous verrons obligés de censurer.

« Scène 2- 13 !!! Action !! »

Satsuki coiffa son casque et s'assit sur le siège de Beast dont les fils s'enfonçèrent 

rapidement dans son corps. Aussitôt les écrans s'initialisèrent autour d'elle, envahissant le cockpit d'une lumière verdâtre. Rapidement, Beast cibla la prochaine cible et effectua un zoom pour permettre à sa maîtresse d'effectuer les derniers réglages.

PIUUUUUUT…..Noir total.

« Error System…Onegai shimasu…Verbeïnt…Please restart installation… »

« ET…$£*$+ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Salo%£¨£= rie de Windows XP !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Scene 12-15 !!!! Action !! »

Subaru s'était effondré sous les coups de pied de Fuuma, sonné et déjà sérieusement blessé. Le jeune exorciste parvint à ouvrir les yeux alors que son ennemi, l'attrapant par les cheveux, le forcait à relever la tête pour l'amener à sa hauteur. Fuuma eut un sinistre sourire et, levant le bras, abattit sa main sur le visage de Suméragi, au niveau de son œil.

« FUUUMA !!!!! »

« Quoi encore !!! »

« Le droit, pas le gauche, bon sang, je t'avais dit le droit !!!! »

« Beuh…Pour moi, y'a pas de différence, chuis ambidextre !!! »

« Je vais le tuer…Non, je vais tous les tuer… » Se mit à gémir Takashiwa en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Allons, allons… » Le consolait Seishiro en lui tapotant sur l'épaule. 

« Scène 5-10 !!! Action !! »

Ravie de faire enfin la connaissance de ses compagnons de combat, Yuzuriha sautillait de l'un à l'autre, se faisant fort de les connaître de son mieux, suivie de près par Inuki. Elle remarqua alors, au fond de la salle, les bras croisés, un adolescent aux yeux mauves et à l'air inhabituellement sérieux. Elle se dirigea vers lui :

« Tu es Kamui ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Le Kamui ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Tu dois être le plus petit de ta classe, non ? »

« Non, mais eh, elle s'est pas vue, la naine zoophile !!! »

« KAMUI !!!!! TU VAS L'AVOIR TA SCENE DE NU AVEC SUMERAGI, Y'EN A 2 QU'ATTENDENT QUE CA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Vive approbation Sakurazukamorienne et Fuumaique.

« Scene 8- 5 !!! Action !!!! »

Kotori, encore en état de choc, est assise au milieu du parquet taché de sang, alors que Kamui et Fuuma voient, avec une certaine inquiétude, Nokoru et ses acolytes faire leur entrée. Nokoru repère aussitôt Kotori et se dirige vers elle avant de s'agenouiller et de lui poser sa veste sur les épaules, assorti de son plus beau sourire, face à la beauté de la jeune fille. Un silence, puis :

« Monsieur Imonoyama… »

« Ouiii ? »

« Vous avez une feuille de salade coinçée entre les dents. »

« Scene 6-2 !!! Action !! »

Seishiro observa avec satisfaction les deux adolescents qu'il était parvenu à emprisonner dans son maboroshi. Kamui semblait furieux…Bien…Il allait pouvoir enfin s'amuser, en attendant de retrouver Subaru-kun…Plongeant la main dans sa poche il en tira des shikigamis et fit mine de les lançer…Mais se figea en plein mouvement, avant de se retourner :

« Ok, le petit malin qui a remplaçé mes shikis par des feuilles de papier-cul a dix secondes pour se dénoncer !!! »

« Scène 8-26 !!! Action !!! »

Fuuma bondit sur la croix ou était attachée sa sœur et souleva lentement l'épée divine, déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de ce geste qui ferait de lui le Kamui des dragons de la terre. Il vit alors que des larmes étaient apparues sur le doux visage de Kotori. Il se pencha :

« Tu a donc si peur de mourir ? »

« Nooooooon, je dois aller aux toilettes !!! Bouge !!!! »

« coupez… » Pleura presque Takashiwa sans même avoir la force de poursuivre la petite dinde à coups de maillet.

« Scène 12-15 bis !!!! Action !!!! »

Fuuma contempla avec un sourire la proie de Sakurazuka, le jeune maître de la Famille Sumeragi, à ses pieds, à sa merci. Il le releva sans douceur et lui sussura :

« Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je ressemble à Seishiro, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu rigoles, t'as vu la tronche que t'as ? »

« Sumeragi… »

« Pardon. » Déglutit le jeune homme en sentant peser sur lui un regard proche de ce qu'on qualifierait de « haineux ».

« Ouf !! Fini !! »

« C'était très beau, Monsieur le Réalisateur. »

« Vous faites honneur au septième art, Monsieur le Réalisateur. »

« Heureusement que vous étiez là, Monsieur le Réalisateur. »

« Monsieur le Réalisateur !!!!!! J'ai reçu un fax de ces demoiselles japonaises… »

« Les Clamp ? »

« Oui, elles tiennent à vous féliciter pour le travail effectué sur le film et voudrait savoir si vous seriez partant pour un autre film, un certain…RG Veda, je crois… »

Mais, à cet instant, Takashiwa avait déjà disparu…On raconte que des témoins l'aurait aperçu du côté du Birzoukistan Oriental…

FIN DE CETTE NULLITE PROFONDE- Laissez-moi vous féliciter si vous êtes arrivés jusque-là…

SUB-D et sa petite sœur, Hokuto-chan !!!


End file.
